Das Fünfte Element
by Nevathiel
Summary: In seinem 5. Schuljahr lernt Harry fünf neue Freunde kennen. Was ist ihr Geheimnis und warum fürchtet sich Voldemort vor ihnen?


****

Verzicht: Alle Charaktere von Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling bzw. Warner Bros. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte sondern schreibe sie nur zu meinem Vergnügen.

****

***************************************************

Das Fünfte Element

Chapter 1

Harry lag schweisnass im Bett und träumte. Er sah wie Sirius von Leuten von Cornelius Fudge gefangen wurde. Sirius erzählte ihnen, dass er unschuldig sei, doch sie glaubten ihm nicht und brachten ihn wieder nach Askaban. Dort steckten sie ihn in eine Zelle und belegten sie mit einigen Flüchen sodass Sirius nicht mehr ausbrechen konnte. Sie sagten, dass er am Abend des nächsten Tages vor versammelter Menge den Kuß der Dementoren bekommen sollte.

Plötzlich schrei Harry auf. Er merkte, dass es nur ein Traum war und Sirius noch auf freiem Fuß war. Doch alles war so realistisch gewesen. Es war 6 Uhr morgens des 31. Julis. Harry war glücklich, denn heute war sein 15. Geburtstag und er konnte es kaum erwarten seine Geschenke zu bekommen. Er zog sich an und fütterte Hedwig, die aufgeschreckt von Harry`s Schrei ärgerlichdie Federn aufplusterte. Als sie gefressen hatte ließ er sie raus. Kurz darauf sah er einen kaum sichtbaren fliegenden Punkt. Er wußte sofort, dass es Pig ( Rons Eule) war. Sie hatte ein sehr großes Paket ans Bein gebunden. Harry begrüßte sie freudig und nahm ihr das schwere Paket ab und gab ihr auch etwas zu fressen. Dann öffnete er das Paket. Daritn war noch ein kleineres Paket und eine leckere Sachertorte ( eine Tortenart aus Wien). Harry kostete die Torte und versteckte sie dann wie im Vorjahr unter dem losen Dielenbrett damit Dudley sie nicht finden konnte( falls er einmal in Harry`s Zimmer gehen sollte). Dann öffnete Harry das kleinere Paket und staunte nicht schlecht als er sah was sich darin befand. Es ein nagelneues Zauberschachbrett mit Figuren. Harry las den Brief der beigelegt war. Da stand:

__

Lieber Harry!

Alles Gute zu deinem 15. Geburtstag. Lern fleißig Schach damit du mich vielleicht irgendwann schlagen kannst. Ach, außerdem Dad und ich holen dich am 3. August von deinen Verwandten ab. Natürlich nur wenn es dir recht ist. 

Bis bald

Ron

P.S.: Dreh doch bitte den Brief um!

Als Harry das tat verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Ron hatte ein Foto von Cho auf die Rückseite geklebt. Er fragte sich woher Ron das Foto hatte und nahm sich vor ihn zu fragen wenn er bei ihm war. Harry versteckte den Brief ebenfalls unter dem losen Dielenbrett und wollte gerade eine Antwort schreiben als auch schon zwei weitere Eulen kamen. Er ließ die beiden herein und nahm ihnen die Pakete ab. Harry öffnete sie und kostete die beiden Torten und versteckte auch diese unter dem Dielenbrett. Dann sah er sich die Geschenke an. Von Hagrid bekam er ein Fotoalbum mit Fotos vom trimagischen Turniers, und einen Brief in dem stand, dass er sich auf eine Überraschung gefaßt machen sollte. Von Hermine bekam er ein Jahresabo des Tagesprophten. Er staunte als er die signierten Autogrammkarten des britischen Quidditchteams sah die er ebenfalls von Hermine bekommen hatte. In ihrem Brief stand, dass sie hoffe, dass er sich über die Karten freue und, dass sie sich in der Winkelgasse treffen würden und sie eien Überraschung für ihn hätte.

Harry freute sich schon auf die Überraschungen. Dann kam Sirius Paket. Harry machte es auf und versteckte auch diese Torte. Dann Harry einen goldenen Umschlag. Daraus fiel eine kupferfarbene Karte auf der "dunom desiderium" stand. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was das war. Er nahm Sirius Brief. Darin erfuhr er, dass , das eine Art Gutschein war bei dem man eine Verstorbene Person für einen Tag zurück ins Leben holen konnte.

Harry war überglücklich über diese Geschenke. Doch dann kamen zwei Briefe. Der eine war von Professor Dumbeldor auf dem stand was sie dieses Jahr zu besorgen hatten. Als Harry den zweiten las ,verlor er fast das Gleichgewicht. Da stand:

__

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter!

Wir freuen uns ihnen bekannt geben zu dürfen, dass sie der neue Quidditch Captain der Gryffindors sind. Allerdings müssen sie sich nach einem neuen Hüter umschauen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

M. Hooch

Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Er war der neue Quidditch Captain von Gryffindor. Er wollte gerade allen schreiben, dass er Quidditch Captain war doch sein Magen knurrte schon so, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt, er brauchte ein Frühstück. Er sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass es bereits acht war. Er ging hinunter ins Eßzimmer. Die Dursleys waren schon dabei zu frühstücken. Keiner würdigte ihn eines Blickes. Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz und begann zu essen. Nach dem Frühstück fragte Harry Onkel Vernon ob es in Ordnung sei wenn ihn die Weasleys am 3. August abholen würden. Nach langem Nachdenken sagte Onkel Vernon schließlich, dass es in Ordnung sei. Ale Harry aus dem Zimmer ging sah er wie Onkel Vernon den Kamin freimachte. Er ging die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an Ron in dem er ihm sagte, dass es in Ordnung gehe. Er bedankte sich auch für die tollen Geschenke und teile Ron mit, dass er sobald wie möglich mit dem üben anfangen wollte. Harry schrieb aber nicht, dass er Quidditch Captain war. Danach schrieb er an Hermine und Hagrid jeweils einen Brief und bedankte sich auch bei ihnen für die Geschenke. Er schrieb aber auch Hermne nicht, dass er Quidditch Captain war. Er wollte es ihr und Ron erst erzählen wenn er sie sah. Danach schrieb er Sirius einen Brief:

__

Lieber Sirius!

Danke für dieses tolle Geschenk. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr darüber. Ich werde es mir aber noch aufheben, da es mir vielleicht einmal aus der Patsche helfen kann. Falls nicht, werde ich entweder meine Mutter oder meinen Vater für einen Tag ins Leben rufen. Sirius ich habe eine tolle Neuigkeit. Ich bin der neue Quidditch Captain von Gryffindor. Madame Hooch sagte, dass ich noch einen neuen Hüter einstellen muss. Ich glaube ich frage Ron, der freut sich sicher.

Vielen Dank noch einmal für dein geschenk.

Schöne Grüße auch an Seidenschnabel und Remus.

Harry 

Er faltete den Zettel und band ihn Hedwig ans Bein. Er sagte ihr, dass er wahrscheinlich schon bei den Weasleys sei wenn sie zurückkäme. Die Eule machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Harry wollte gerade sein neues Zauberschach auspacken als er von Onkel Vernon gerufen wurde. Er sagte ihm, dass er den Rasen mähen sollte da heute Besuch kam.Harry erledigte alles was ihm Onkel Vernon auftrug. Als er mit den Arbeiten fertig war wollte er in sein Zimmer gehen als Onkel Vernon ihn zurückrief. Er sagte, dass es heute etwas zu feiern gebe. Harry fragte sich was es sein könnte. `Haben sie nach 15 Jahren daran gedacht, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist` dacht er sich voller Hoffnung. Doch dann sagte Onkel Vernon etwas, dass Harry nie erwartet hatte. Und zwar:" Dudleys Freundin kommt uns heute besuchen. Sei ja nett zu ihr sonst wirst du den Rest der Tage die du noch hier bist nichts zu essen kriegen. Harry versuchte sich die Freundin von Dudley vorzustellen. Doch sie sah ganz anders aus als er sich sie vorgestellt hätte. Sie sah Dudley wirklich sehr ähnlich. Harry brauchte gerade jedes Fünkchen Selbstbeherrschung das er hatte um nicht einen Lachanfall zu bekommen. Das Mädchen hatte blondes kinnlanges Haar und war von der Statur ca. so wie Dudley vielleicht sogar etwas dünner. Sie hatte blau Augen aud ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase. Sie schien aber im Gegenteil zu Dudley nett zu sein. Harry begrüßte sie und setzte sich. Es Torte und Tee, sogar für Harry. Das Mädchen erzählte von sich und wie sie Dudley kennengelernt hatte. Ihr Name war Dorothy. Zur Überraschung aller fragte das Mädchen Harry ob er auch eine Freundin hätte. Als dieser mit nein antwortete sah diese ihn ungläubig an. Dann fragte sie ob ihm ein Mädchen gefallen würde. Als dieser mit ja antwortete wollte sie sofort wissen wer es war. Als Harry geduldig alle Fragen beantwortet hatte gab das Mädchen noch immer nicht auf. Zum Entsetzen von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon fragte Dorothy in welche Schule Harry ging. Harry dachte lange nach ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Sie war ihm sehr sympathisch deshalb verstand er auch nicht warum sie mit Dudley zusammen war. Letztendlich sagte er ihr die Wahrheit. Als er erfuhr, dass Harry nach Hogwarts in die Schule von Hexerei und Zauberei ging sah sie ihn erstaunt an und fragte ihn ob er das auch beweisen konnte. Harry sagte ihr sie solle mit in sein Zimmer kommen. Sie überlegte nicht lange und folgte ihm in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen traute sie ihren. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen ein paar Bogen Pergament und eine Adlerfeder. Am Boden. Am Boden lagen ein komisches Schachbrett ein goldener Umschlag und eine kupferne Karte. Auf dem Nachttisch lagen ein Zauberstab und Geburtstagskarten. An der Wand lehnte ein Besen und am Schreibtisch stand ein Käfig in dem zwei Eulen saßen. Das Mädchen sah auf die Karte von Dumbledore (Schokofrösche). Sie sah ein zweites Mal hin und war sichtlich überrascht, dass er diesmal nicht mehr da war. Dann fragte sie ob er mit ihr Zauberschach spielen wollte. Harry hatte nichts dagegen. Nach ca. 10 Runden ,die alle Harry gewonnen hatte, mußte Dorothy leider gehen.

So vergingen auch die restlichen 2-Tage

*****************************************************************

So dass war's ich hoffe es hat es gefallen. 


End file.
